


three

by supersuper



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersuper/pseuds/supersuper
Summary: 有时候大人需要教给小鬼头一些新的事情就算一个不行，两个也可以





	three

这是一个尴尬的场景。

皮克转过头看向另外一个自己，年轻的自己——换句话说，金发的杰拉德，一个看起来还没超过二十岁的自己坐在床头的一旁托腮看着他们。

面对这种神奇的情况，皮克也不知道怎么办，他本来不想继续了，结果拉莫斯用强壮的大腿锁着他的腰警告他敢停止就揍他，这让他陷入了两难的境地。

“你好，”皮克尴尬地回过头去和过去的自己打了个招呼，皮克低头指了指拉莫斯，“这个是我——”他尴尬地思索了一下，最后找了个折衷的说法，“国家队队友。”

杰拉德一脸欲言又止，他看了看浑身不着寸缕的拉莫斯，又看了看十年后的自己，思索了半天，找准了重点，“这，谁，怎么回事，等等——我什么时候进的国家队？”

-

二十岁的杰拉德终于后知后觉地理解了现状，一时之间因为太过于震惊，好久没说话，低头观察着这位第一次见面就躺在自己身下，所谓的十年之后的国家队队友。

杰拉德觉得他有些眼熟，可一时半会儿没想出来对方是谁，他回忆了记忆中西班牙的球员半天，也许是外形变化太大，他实在是认不出这位十年后的是谁，只能盯着对方剃得光秃秃的两鬓发了一会儿呆，问道，“这是什么新式的流行的发型吗？”

皮克没回答他的问题，他想了好一会儿，“……要不你先出去？有什么事情我待会儿再和你解释？”皮克手上的润滑液还湿漉漉的，弄得他有点尴尬，他条件反射地用手往拉莫斯腹肌上抹了一下，引得身下人不爽地啧了一声，“现在不是讨论这个的时候。”

“凭什么？”杰拉德一下子不服气，居然显得理直气壮，“就算是十年后，这也是我家，你有什么资格让我出去？”

“——没事，你可以一起来的，”拉莫斯在旁边见缝插针，他张着腿，劈叉劈得有些不耐烦，握着皮克的阴茎急不可耐地往屁股里塞，语气颇为期待，“我两个都可以。“

-

事情就变成了这种模样。

拉莫斯换了一个姿势，他半跪在床上，屁股温驯地抬起，皮克分开拉莫斯的大腿，将自己余下一半的阴茎慢慢地送进塞利维亚人的身体里。

第一次见到如此劲爆的活春宫，杰拉德脸红心跳，他分着腿坐在床上，连手有点尴尬地不知道往哪里摆——他一直以为自己不会对这种浑身都是纹身的类型感兴趣，可事实上，他下体硬得发痛，怎么坐裤裆处都会顶起一块凸起，这让他尴尬地调整了坐姿好久，最终选择了放弃。

拉莫斯抬起腰，摇着屁股吃进那根阴茎，全身染上了情欲的潮红，随着激烈的抽送，他被操得下体直抖，大腿肌肉绷得极紧，唾液从嘴角旁边流下，快感让男人眯着眼睛，他抬起头，嘴唇吐息着愉悦的气息，他转头看向了一旁的杰拉德，朝杰拉德勾了勾手指，示意他过来。

“你放过他吧，让他看着就行了，”皮克看出他的意图，手还掐着拉莫斯腰旁突出的肌肉，他抽插的速度慢了一小下，劝道，“他才几岁啊。”

拉莫斯没理后头的皮克，他稍稍挺起上半身，伸手让自己够到杰拉德的裤子。

杰拉德尴尬地腰都僵了，拉莫斯在解开他的裤子，他觉得脸有些发烧，不由得抬起头象征性地征询着未来自己的意见。

金毛小鬼头蓝眼睛晶亮亮的，一脸又怯又羞还有点跃跃欲试的模样，皮克也知道他的意思了，他看着拉莫斯和小鬼头的模样，不由得有些不爽起来，扳着身下男人的腰间韧肉往后拖，这一下他直直地顶到了底，拉莫斯发出一声愉悦的闷哼，他下意识地抬起臀部，让屁股吃进后头那根肉棒。

皮克握着男人的腰部往里捅，加大力道换着角度往深处撞，拉莫斯被操得呜呜地往前缩，爽得声音都在发飘。

没过一会儿拉莫斯喘息的声音就小了下去，伴随着吞咽的声音和水声传来，皮克有点不明所以地抬起头，发现拉莫斯已经在前面吸上年轻那位自己的屌了。

金毛小鬼头耳根通红，看得出浑身都因为害羞而有些发僵了，但阴茎被温暖的口腔给包裹住的感觉实在是妙不可言，看表情小鬼头估计是心里斗争了好一会儿，还是忍不住微微抬起腰来迎合着那条柔软的舌头。

杰拉德明显没有试过这个，他喘着气摸着拉莫斯的头发，可惜对方刚剃了个平头，几乎揪不起什么，在快感的袭击下，他努力地眨着眼睛想让自己清醒一点，涣散的蓝眼睛显得有些迷茫。

拉莫斯显得相当兴奋，戏谑小鬼头的心情一时间压倒了被操的快感，他撑腰支起身给了小鬼两个深喉，满意地听见了小孩闷哼着发起了抖。

皮克莫名地有点不悦，他往深处撞了两下，拉莫斯都只是发着抖将嘴里的屌往嘴里含，注意力还是在小鬼头那里，没有分给他。

皮克把阴茎从拉莫斯屁股里抽出来，这马上引得拉莫斯不满的哼出声，像是害怕那根屌走了的一样，他下意识地抬着屁股追着那根阴茎往后退，含含糊糊地从眼前的屌中抬起头，“你干什么？”

“我不搞了，”皮克气呼呼地说，“你们自己玩吧。”

拉莫斯吐出嘴里的那根阴茎，他本来想回头骂皮克两句，后面想了想还是算了，爬了起来利索地翻了个身，床铺随着他的动作震动了一下，他用大腿夹着金毛小鬼的腰，用脚跟敲了敲杰拉德的腰，“那你来吧。”

皮克没想到他这么不要脸，坐在旁边气得翻白眼。

杰拉德回头看了皮克一眼，他条件反射地有点害羞，但这一点点的羞赧并没有阻挡他凑近拉莫斯的髋骨换上自己阴茎的动作。

杰拉德第一次将自己的阴茎塞进别人潮湿而柔软的下体里，这是一个很新奇的体验，他眯着眼睛，额头出了密密的细汗，阴茎所到之处被软肉给紧紧地箍着，肠壁火热紧致，他向前压，能感受到温驯的肉壁被龟头慢慢地撑开，绵密柔软地吃进自己的阴茎，他换着角度推入，肉壁慢慢地收缩着，外头穴口被撑成一个鼓胀的环形，随着抽插，嫩肉向外翻出，润滑液顺着股缝间向外流，他加大了力度顶弄，满意地得到拉莫斯叹息般的呻吟。

杰拉德低着头，观察着这位十年后自己的——怎么说呢，一起睡觉的人，他注意到对方的胡子有些长了，浑身上下布满了大大小小不同颜色的纹身（说实话杰拉德觉得这样还挺好看的就是晃久了有点头晕），纹身被汗水晶亮地濡湿，坚硬的乳头在胸膛上挺立着，随着喘息上下浮动。

拉莫斯见他不动，喘着气，有些难耐地夹着下体磨蹭，无声的催促着。

杰拉德有些后知后觉地发现自己和一个见面不到一个小时的人上了床——这实在有些尴尬，他刚开始还不知手往哪里放，想放对方身上吧，又觉得实在不好意思。只能在拉莫斯身旁的被褥里胡乱地揪了一会儿，这让拉莫斯看不过去了，拽着小鬼头的手放到自己的腰上，“抓这里，用力点。”拉莫斯这么告诉他。

杰拉德顺从地用手握了上去，他有点无措，颇有种毛头小子被看透的尴尬感受——虽然他的确是。有了性爱扶手，杰拉德进出的动作变得顺利起来，他摆动着腰胯顶入穴内，绵密地挤压着那块让身下人发抖的嫩肉，拉莫斯呼吸粗重了起来，脸上布满了餍足的潮红，唇部溢出呻吟，可这种程度明显还不够，他动着腰用下体套弄着杰拉德的阴茎，明显的腹肌因为快感而抖动着，杰拉德换着角度向上顶，插入得实在有些深，沉甸甸的阴囊抵在了拉莫斯的屁股上，他有种插入太深甚至可以从拉莫斯的肚皮上顶出一小块的错觉感。

“你可以不用在那边看着的。”杰拉德有些恍惚，等他反应过来发现是拉莫斯在和一旁的自己说话。

皮克在一旁坐着，用被褥盖着自己的下体，脸上的表情——怎么说呢，类似于气得头顶冒烟即将要着火的状态了。

皮克干巴巴地回道，“我看你们两个没有我也玩得挺好的啊。”

拉莫斯闷闷地笑出声来，“别这样，”他伸手去拽皮克下体的被褥，“过来吧。”

皮克被扯了好一会儿，才勉勉强强地被拉过去坐在拉莫斯身边，拉莫斯侧过头去，他给皮克的阴茎撸动了几下，便张开嘴把那根肉棒吞了下去。

杰拉德在后头看得真切，他耳根有些红，拉莫斯嘴里和下体同时含着不同的自己的阴茎，这一幕实在是过于刺激，让他一时之间不知道说什么，只能低头专注着下腹的抽送。

阴茎在肉穴里进出，每一次抽插都带出嫩红的肠肉，润滑液从结合处淌出，在被褥上流下湿润的痕迹，杰拉德用着稳定的频率操着拉莫斯，身下的男人被撞得直摇，后脑勺在枕套上搓着，拉莫斯并没有压抑喉咙里的呻吟声——杰拉德甚至怀疑起邻居是否能听到屋内的事情。

他注意到前方十年后的自己低着头，睫毛微垂，手抚弄着拉莫斯微鼓的脸颊，揉捏着对方的下巴。

拉莫斯专注地吞咽着那根阴茎，他的唾液从唇角边淌下，下巴布满水渍，他用手揉捏着吞咽不下去的那部分根部柱体，确认了一会儿阴茎已经完全勃起，他吐出阴茎，示意身下的小鬼头从自己身体里拔出来，“你太慢了，让他先来，”拉莫斯这么告诉后头的金毛小鬼，手里还攥着皮克的阴茎，他舔了舔唇，“你学着点。”

这简直像被戳着脑壳说他不行，这下轮到杰拉德有点生气了——他之前特地没有很快，哪想对方不需要这个，他的一片好心算是白费了。从拉莫斯身体里拔出来的时候小鬼头的腮帮子还鼓着，显得有些不服气，皮克和拉莫斯都明显没什么心情安慰憋屈的金毛小鬼，皮克还伸手示意杰拉德别碍事，离远一点。

拉莫斯起身，坐到了皮克的腿上，他圈着对方的脖颈，扶着皮克的阴茎往下坐。

因为重力缘故，这个姿势能进得很深，拉莫斯捂着肚子，身体深处传来的酸涩感让他兴奋得脚趾蜷缩，还没来得及坐稳他开始扶着床头板开始上下颠簸。

皮克握着他的髋骨往上撞，感受到对方颤抖地收紧了内壁，他前后摇摆着，让阴茎的根部磨着浅处的腺体，引出拉莫斯的叹息，肉壁一阵阵的收缩，拉莫斯将自己上半身贴在皮克的胸膛前，他的乳头已经硬得发痛，随着摇晃磨蹭着皮克的胸膛。

杰拉德微微有些吃惊，十年后的自己无论哪方面都娴熟得多，皮克对底下的身体明显了如指掌，他握着拉莫斯的髋骨激烈地撞击着，力道大得惊人——杰拉德甚至怀疑这么下去连囊袋都能撞进去，他听着激烈的水声与肉体碰撞声，觉得脸上烧了起来。

拉莫斯的呻吟一声高过一声——性爱中的男人眼神半眯着，显得餍足而淫荡，杰拉德甚至怀疑起这个男人并不在意自尊心这种东西，男人坐在皮克大腿上，臀部前后摇摆着，主动着吞吃着身下那根阴茎，似乎犹嫌不够似的，嘴里还喃喃着混乱不堪的催促。

皮克拍了拍他的屁股，那儿的臀尖被撞击得有些发红，他示意着拉莫斯安静一些，托着拉莫斯的屁股，就着这个姿势，将身下的男人抵在床头，用这个姿势由下而上地顶入穴内。

也许是阴茎在体内旋转所带来的快感太为鲜明，拉莫斯发出了类似于咳呛的声音，他眼神涣散了一阵，大口大口喘息着，过了好一会儿从激烈的快感中缓了过来，发出了满足的呻吟，男人脚趾蜷起，在床单上磨蹭着。

杰拉德甚至怀疑因为激烈的动作，拉莫斯会被这么操坏——这个想法只存在了几秒，拉莫斯脸上餍足的神情让他抛弃了这个猜测。

抽插的过程漫长而激烈，他们换了两个姿势，最后是拉莫斯侧过了身子，一条腿被压在胸口，随着体内的抽动而抖着，他眯着眼睛，伸手对着一旁的金毛小鬼勾了勾手指，杰拉德大着胆子凑了过去过去了，拉莫斯拽过他的头和他接吻，他将腰部往杰拉德的腹部磨蹭，示意杰拉德撸动着他们两个下体的阴茎。

杰拉德脸有点红，他还有些僵硬，拉莫斯带着笑意的热气喷洒在他的唇边——这让他有些更尴尬了，只是快感让他的身体诚实地挺动着下体，磨蹭着男人的小腹，这一切确实是太超过了，在接吻的缝隙间他迷迷糊糊地想。

对此后头的皮克显得闷闷不乐，他泄愤似地在拉莫斯体内最后重重地顶了几下，引得对方发出短促的尖叫。皮克在拉莫斯体内短促地停留了一会儿，喘着气低着头从体内拔了出来，精液混合着润滑液从合不拢的穴口里流了出来。

拉莫斯半靠在床头阖眼喘了一会儿，他舔了舔唇，知道皮克还不太高兴，凑过去安抚似地和十年后的皮克接了一会儿吻——皮克刚开始还有点磨磨唧唧地不愿意，被拉莫斯强硬地掰过了头，这个吻之后，拉莫斯舔着嘴唇扭头看向一旁的杰拉德。

“看得怎么样？学会了吗？”拉莫斯问他，语气中带着调侃，男人说着分开双腿，以一个放荡的姿势抠弄着自己的穴口——那里随着动作往外流着刚刚皮克射进去的精液，“你会是个好学生吗？”他声音里带着揶揄。

也许吧，杰拉德迷迷糊糊地想，他凑上前，将自己的阴茎往那个合不上的肉洞里塞。

 

\---------fin--------


End file.
